


You're Mine

by dammndean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammndean/pseuds/dammndean
Summary: After spending the night teasing Bucky, he proves exactly who you belong to.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a smutty, possessive!Bucky, slightly fluffly fic! (un-beta’d and written quickly by me).

“Buck, please”, you begged him, needing anything from him.

“Oh, now you want to play nice? You want to say please and be a good girl, huh?” Bucky’s voice was almost unrecognizable and yet it turned you on so much. 

You gasped as he plunged two metal fingers deep into you, you screamed out his name. You were so turned on and swore that you could come from one more pump of his fingers. Only he didn’t move, just left them inside of you as he spoke again.

“Only good girls get to cum, right Y/N?” Bucky was going to make you pay for the evening. He was furious with you what seemed only moments ago. 

You spent the entire night teasing him, being a brat to him, in front of everyone. Tonight Tony threw a party, all of the Avengers came, which included you and Bucky. Bucky didn’t really want to go but you had insisted. So he got dressed up, decided to meet you at the event to keep things private between you two, neither of you ever talking about what you were officially but things were going great so why put an unneeded strain on things.

Bucky showed up about 30 minutes late, he wanted to pretend it was like he just didn’t care but in reality he had spent more time than he was willing to admit, on his appearance for you. Bucky knew he could make you scream his name all night but that didn’t change how he felt about the way you viewed him, he wanted to have an impact on you. 

When he finally showed up, thanked Tony for the invite and made his few hellos, he spotted you sitting by Steve, his arm wrapped around your small shoulders. A big smile on your face as you smiled up at Bucky’s best friend. Steve was probably telling a hilarious story and felt the need for you to be closer to him for some reason, but Bucky didn’t care to know the reasoning. 

He was fuming, always the possessive type despite the fact you technically weren’t his. Nevertheless he stood and stared at you for quite some time. The story Steve had said was over long ago, and you didn’t lean into him quite as much but Steve’s arm never left you. Steve’s arm around you set something off in Bucky, something he wasn’t sure what to do with but without even thinking he strode towards you. 

“‘Bout time you show you Buck!”, Steve’s excited voice penetrated the room. He withdrew himself from you quickly and stood to embrace his oldest and best friend in a hug. 

Bucky curtly hugged Steve back, but what everyone didn’t notice was his eyes boring into yours. You stood slowly, slightly behind and to the side of Steve, your eyes never left Bucky’s and you somehow knew you were in for it. Your eyes quickly searched the room for a server you definitely needed another drink. 

“Yeah, sorry it took me a bit longer to get ready than anticipated.” Bucky’s voice was firm, all while trying to regain your eye contact with his. 

You couldn’t, you wouldn’t look at him. You knew that the moment you looked at him again all the need and want flooding your body would be too overwhelming. 

“Oh, it’s alright Buck. Y/N was just telling us this story and it’s made us all view her in a different light to say the least” Sam’s giggly voice, said off to the left. 

Your face was burning now, you had said the story only half thinking. Definitely not thinking the person that was the other half of the story would be involved. You chanced a glanced at Bucky, who’s once very serious demeanor had changed drastically in less than a minute. 

“Oh is that so, Y/N?” Bucky’s voice was low. God you knew that tone, it hit you deep into your core. 

The soft squeeze of your thighs wasn’t missed by Bucky, and he couldn’t help but smirk. 

You quickly cleared your throat, “I’m still not sure why you all find my embarrassment so funny.”

“It wasn’t that we find joy in your embarrassment Y/N, it’s just how you told it.” Wanda spoke up, and as usual hearing her voice calmed you a bit. 

“Well I have to know now.” Bucky’s smirk was ever present on his face and honestly it pushed you to retell the admission to Bucky.

“It really isn’t a big deal, I just said something about how… sometimes I pleasure myself thinking of a person I know in real life.” Your cheeks were burning at the honest statement. 

Mostly because the person that you touch yourself to was standing right there and he knew that you meant it. Of course admitting something so personal to your fellow Avengers was embarrassing and at this moment you couldn’t even recall why you’d done it.

Bucky’s eyes darkened, curious as to how this conversation was brought up. Your eyes never met his, you knew that the fact you weren’t looking at him wasn’t helping anything but you just couldn’t pull your eyes up from twirling the ring around your finger.

“Everyone was taking turns trying to guess who the person is!” Sam’s smile ever present on his face.

“I was so sure it was Steve!” Clint bellowed from his spot deep into the couch next to you. 

Somehow Clint seemed like he had been drinking for more than 30 minutes, but that what neither here nor there. Is that why Steve had his arm around you? He was either trying to ease your embarrassment, or maybe he assumed that she meant him as well. Bucky’s blood was officially boiling.

“And why were you so sure it was Steve?”, Bucky didn’t waste a second. 

Everyone didn’t miss the tone to his voice this time, all eyes were on him. You even chanced a glance at him and your breath hitched in your throat, you knew this was it. The moment that everyone would find out the truth. 

No one said anything for a moment, then Steve spoke up, clearly sensing the tension. 

“It was all a just a joke! Let’s leave Y/N to her evening shall we?” Steve quickly wrapped his arm around Bucky to guide him to another group of people.

“What was that about?” Sam’s curious voice asked as soon as the super soldiers were out of ear shot.

You glanced around the circle of people seeing all eyes on you, so without a second thought you blurted out.

“I need a refill!” You nervously laughed and made your way to the bar.

Your left leg exposed every time you kicked it out to take a step, due to the high slit from your dress. You were not expecting this night to take this type of a turn so quickly, hoping to tease Bucky from afar but now you weren’t sure it was the best decision.

“I’ll take another please.” You said to the bartender and he quickly handed you a filled glass.

You took a seat at one of the stool at the bar, not wanting to talk to anyone just yet. Your eyes scanned over the crowd of people, but stopped when you saw the icy blue eyes staring straight at you. You held his gaze and even from the other side of the room you could tell he was in a _mood_. You rolled your eyes at him before uncrossing and recrossing them, allowing the slit to show off more leg. You didn’t dare look back at him, you smirked to yourself, you knew exactly what you were doing.

Bucky tried to keep his possessiveness at bay most of the time, but every so often it came out and you _loved_ every second of it. You can only imagine what he thought when he saw Steve’s arm around you. Then he heard you were telling other people about you touching yourself? That was one of Bucky’s rules, you only touch yourself in front of him. It was a rule you often disobeyed, well because you liked the punishment. A smile laugh left you at the thought of what you were probably in for tonight.

“What’s so funny?” A stranger asked you as he gestured to the seat next to you.

“Oh it’s nothing, and sure.” You answered the silent question and told him to have a seat.

“You’re Y/N right?” He asked you before he ordered a drink from the bar.

You nodded and took a sip of your drink before turning your eyes back to Bucky’s, his eyes still on you, like they had never left. His jaw was ticking and you knew at any moment he would break. This was going to be fun.

You spent the next little while small talking to the man, named Dave, he was an owner of some multi-million dollar company, and a friend of Tony’s. He was nice enough but honestly you were hamming it up some. Laughing a little to hard, seeming a bit too available, leaning into him just a little more than needed. Once your drink was gone, you turned to find Bucky’s eyes but they were gone. Chills went up your spine and you let out a shiver.

“You cold?” Dave asked, placing a hand on your bare thigh, hoping to warm you some.

“She’s fine, don’t touch her.” Bucky’s voice was deep and possessive and it sent another chill down you.

Dave’s hand left your leg so fast you would have thought your thigh had burned him. He held his hands up in defense.

“I didn’t know she was spoken for, man.” Dave knew who Bucky was and didn’t want to even chance being on the wrong side of The Winter Soilder.

“Yeah well, she is. Get out of here.” Bucky was straight to point, he wanted to pummel the guy but he knew you were the one using the stranger to tease him. You saw Bucky watching you all night and you knew what you were doing to him.

“We’re leaving.” Bucky grasped your upper arm, pulled you from the stool.

“I don’t want to leave yet.” You were not about to be pulled out of this party in front of everyone by Bucky like some obedient little girl.

Bucky didn’t pull you anymore, but his hand never left your upper arm. His dark gaze never left yours as he took a step back towards you, then another. Your bodies just centimeters apart before he lowered his lips to your ear, allowing them to brush along your ear as he spoke.

“You come with me right now or I’m going to fuck you right here. Right now in front of all of these people and show _everyone_ who you belong to.”

Your knees weakened and almost as if Bucky knew the effect he’d have on you his metal arm wrapped around your waist. Pulling your body flush to his hard, hot, and large frame. You felt his thick member, fully hard, pressing into you, and without thinking you let out a low moan.

It was only then did you remember where you were and you willed yourself back from Bucky a bit to frantically look around. Noticing no one was close enough to hear the involuntarily moan that had left you, and you were relieved. For some reason you couldn’t just leave it there and you glanced at the couch you were sitting at previously. Seeing all of your Avenger friends were sitting there, all eyes on you. Even the ones that had their back to you craned their necks to take in what was happening.

“Bucky…” You said he name softly and tried to pull yourself from him, as if they didn’t already figure out what was going on between you.

“Do you think that I care if they know? I apparently need to make it obvious that _you’re mine_.” He punctuated his statement by pulled you closer to him.

Bucky used his flesh hand and placed a finger under your chin, making your eyes meet his. You knew what was coming next and he waited a moment, making sure you were okay with this. Your headed nodded just a little in agreement, knowing you needed to feel his lips on yours. He brought his lips down to meet yours in what can only be described as a claiming kiss. It was all tongue, his mouth all over yours, letting any and everyone know that from this moment on that you were his… and he was yours.

Bucky was the one to break it off, using his thumb to wipe the saliva off your swollen lips. Neither of you looked anywhere else, only worrying about the person in front of you. Without saying another word Bucky grabbed your hand and pulled you along with him. This time you didn’t try to fight back, the want inside of you too great.

Now here you were, arms tied up to the post of Bucky’s headboard, where he took his time kissing your body, marking you, claiming you for good. Until you were begging for him.

You felt a sharp smack to the inside of your thigh from his flesh hand, the metal fingers ever present inside of you. You closed your eyes for a moment willing yourself to think straight.

“Did you not hear me little girl? I said only good girls get to come isn’t that right, Y/N?” Bucky questioned you from between your legs. Face mere inches from where you wanting him to plant his beautiful lips.

“Yes Bucky, only good girls get to come.” Your voice was light, you were so wound up and out of breath that it took quite a lot for you to make a coherent thought much less a sentence.

“And do you think you were a good girl tonight?” Bucky slowly pumped his fingers inside of you only two times before pulling his fingers from you, loving the sad whine that escaped your lips.

Bucky looked down at your completely naked body, loving the developing bruising from his harsh sucks and red marks from his biting and nibbling mixed with beard burn all over your neck, your breasts, ribs, belly, thighs, there wasn’t a place he hadn’t sucked and bit all over you. He stroked himself from the outside of his slacks. Bucky spared a moment after he had you out of your dress, then tied to the bed with strict instruction to not move without his permission, to kick off his shoes and socks then rid himself of the suit jacket and shirt. He was even teasing you the whole time, watching how your breath would hitch, hands would clench, wanting to touch him or to take the clothing off of him yourself but you never said anything.

“No Bucky, I wasn’t. I’m so sorry baby-” But he cut you off.

“Shh, baby girl, no more talking. Got it?” Bucky gripped both sides of your hips and gave one good squeeze before getting up from the bed.

Your eyes watched him walk around the side of the bed, you turned your head to see him better. He stood there a moment rubbing his erection through the pants again before quickly undoing them and sliding them and his underwear down his strong legs. He kicked them off and your eyes were on his thick member. You licked your lips without a second thought and Bucky let out a chuckle.

“You wanna suck my cock, huh? Always such a dirty little girl.” Bucky made his way to the bed, where he got on his knees right beside your head. The tip of his cock right in front of your lips.

You didn’t move, as much as you wanted to make him come from your mouth, you just let him rub the smooth skin over your lips. Your eyes focused on Bucky’s face, loving the dark look he had over his features. He was toying with you just as much as he was toying with himself, but he loved it. You were trying to be so good and he loved the way your lips felt against the sensitive underside of his cock. After a minute or so had passed he finally spoke up.

“Open up, baby girl” Bucky’s voice was soft and almost sweet sounding.

You complied, your lips parting widely and finally he slid his thickness into the warmth of your mouth.

“Fuck…” He let out under his breath, always loving the feel of your mouth around him.

Your tongue ran along the underside then anywhere you could reach with it and it was working over time. From the angle and the fact he wasn’t trying to make it any easier for you, there wasn’t much you could do, but like hell if you wouldn’t try. Bucky always loved how eager you were to suck him off and right now it’s exactly what he wanted. He moved closer to you, one hand sinking into your hair.

“Suck me good, this cock is all yours baby. Make me come, make your cock come for you.” Bucky pushed himself all the way into your mouth along with his words.

If you hadn’t been turned on before you sure were now, normally when you made him come like this you got to use your hands too, but since you were also being punished for you behavior you’d have to make do. You started almost frantically, sucking and bobbing your head, using your tongue on the underside. Keeping it flat and thick, pulling all kinds of loud moans and groans from above.

“Yeah baby girl, just like that.” Bucky decided to help out a little and started a rhythm, pumping in and out of your mouth so you didn’t have to bob your head as much.

It didn’t take much longer before he came with a shout of your name, his hips only stop pumping once you’ve swallowed down his load and there was no more cum to give you. Bucky pulled back from you, you looked up at him and he smiled down at your slightly reddened lips that were a little puffy from the blow job you’d just giving him.

“Mmm, that was so good baby girl. You did such a good job.” He dropped beside you on the bed to kiss you.

You kissed him back, opening your mouth for him and without a moment of hesitation Bucky’s tongue was in your mouth kissing you thoroughly. While you were lost in the kiss his metal hand slowly encased your throat, and you moaned. Bucky smiled into the kiss, loving how you were always up for whatever.

“Not tonight Y/N, but fuck… you are always such a good little girl for me, huh?” Bucky asked you a question but you weren’t sure if you were allowed to speak yet, so you didn’t say anything.

“Except earlier when you told everyone that you touch yourself to someone that you knew huh? Not to mention the fact you aren’t even suppose to be touching yourself with out me there.” His metal fingers trailed down your throat down to your clavicle, where he traced the bone for a moment before his fingers descended.

“I was late to the party cause I took a little extra time getting ready, was trying to look good for you baby, and what do I get for it? I see you sitting there looking fuckable as ever in _that_ dress. With Steve’s arm around you, and not just that, he probably thought he was the one you think about when you pleasure yourself. Why would he think that, Y/N?” Bucky’s voice was light, he knew you didn’t want Steve but fuck he was going to make this last.

His fingers ran along the swell of your breast, noticing your nipples instantly harden, so he softly circled your nipple. Loving how your back arched and the soft sigh you let out.

“Or how about when you sat at the bar all night, flirting with another man right in front of me? Was that you being a good girl for me?” Bucky quickly pinched at your nipple drawing a hiss from your lips.

“You wanted to fuck him Y/N? Is that what you wanted me to think? To think he could make you cum like I make you cum? Do you think that rich fuck would eat your pussy like I do?” His words were literally killing you, he knew what he as doing to you.

Your hands were tied up so you couldn’t touch, you weren’t allowed to move or speak, you were just subject to whatever he was giving you. Absorbing his words, feeling the slick between your legs only increase, knowing there would be a spot on the bed from how wet he was making you.

“You can speak.” His mouth enveloped your nipple, sucking harshly before soothing the soft skin with his tongue.

“No Bucky, I know that no one could eat my pussy like you do. I never want anyone else, ever. Not that random guy, especially not Steve baby, you know that. Please, Buck… fuck me.” Your voice was breathy and full of need. You were so strung out from needing to cum, to have him fuck you somehow.

Bucky released your nipple with a loud pop to look up at you. And his hand came to brush some hair out of your face and he gave you a small smile. The next few seconds were a blur Bucky released your wrists from their rope that had been holding them above your head, he quickly checked to make sure you didn’t have too much of a mark on your wrists before placing a small kiss to the inside of both your wrists. His hands moved up to your shoulders, rubbing the stiffness out for a moment.

“You good?” The night was far from over, but Bucky never wanted you to be hurt.

A smile was on your lips, you adored this man so much. You nodded at him and it was all he needed to continue. Bucky smiled back at you before he kissed your lips softly.

“You can touch me, but you gotta be quiet unless I say otherwise, got it?” Bucky waited for you to nod again.

Once you did, an evil smile fell onto his lips before he made his decent down your body, only stopping when he was eye level with your core. You quickly carded your fingers through his long chestnut hair before giving it once small tug. Bucky groaned, hair pulling was one of his kinks, he cut his eyes to you in warning, but he didn’t say anything.

“Touch yourself baby, since you wanna talk about doing it in front of everyone, I wanna see it.” Bucky propped himself up so he wasn’t far away, but where he could see everything you were going to be doing to yourself.

A shaky hand left his hair and eagerly slid in between your legs, and you sighed at the small amount of relief.

“Slowly, you’re still in trouble baby girl.” Bucky warned and you nodded to let him know you heard him.

You just lightly brushed you clit a few times before going a little lower, you groaned at how wet you are, you just barely dipped a finger in before pulling it back out to you the moisture to help your fingers slide against your clit.

“Fuck baby, you’re so wet. All for me, right? Say that you’re mine.” He insisted.

“I’m all yours Bucky. Always yours.” You moaned and met his eyes, you began rubbing with the tips of three of your fingers.

Suddenly you felt one of his fingers circling your entrance and you were pleading with him. You couldn’t speak, but you were hoping you could convey what you needed with your eyes and the hand that was in his hair gave another little tug. Bucky growled and closed his eyes slowly. When they opened again you knew you were about to get what you wanted. Two of his thick fingers plunged into you, same as earlier, but this time they didn’t stop.

You were a panting and screaming mess for the next minute then you finally came around his fingers. He didn’t stop pumping, even as you were coming down.

“I didn’t say to come yet.” Your eyes were clamped shut but you could heard the smile on his voice.

All you could go was groan, your hand had stopped rubbing as soon as your orgasm was over. Bucky moved your hand away using his the arm he was previously using to lean on, to move your limp arm to the side. He gave you one long lick up your folds and added another finger into your hole and curled them with a purpose. Since you came so hard and fast before you weren’t sure if you could handle anymore, but Bucky knew just what to do as usual. His licks had a purpose, he wasn’t messing around and with three of his thick digits deep inside you, rubbing just perfectly against you, you were already about to come again.

“Come now Y/N.” Bucky was only away from your pussy long enough to mumble the command.

Everything around you just faded to black, you kind of heard the scream rip from your throat, but nothing else mattered. This was an Earth shattering orgasm, one that hit you from the top of your head down to the tip of your toes. You seized and convulsed, and Bucky worked you right through it, only stopping his movements when he was sure you couldn’t take anymore. You could tell your vision was coming back, but there were definitely spots in your vision. You sat there trying to catch your breath, unsure if you were ever going to recover fully. You blinked a few times trying to clear up your vision.

“Holy shit Bucky, are you trying to kill me?” You couldn’t help but laugh, forgetting the no speaking rule.

Bucky kissed up your body only stopping when he was face to face with you, he had tried to wipe some of the slick away but you could still see evidence of your orgasm on his face and man it was a sight to be seen. He smiled at you and brushed some of your hair from your face. Bucky kissed your lips while he lined himself to enter you. The delicious stretch you felt, even in your tired and post orgasmic state, had you moaning. Bucky’s lips fell to your neck, he licked and sucked while he slowly pumped in and out of your warmth, seeking his own release again. Your hands where in his hair, his hands were on your hips, your bodies just kind of melded into one. Your orgasm was closing in and he could sense it, he brought one hand down, rubbed your clit just a little before you two were coming together. He came with a shout of your name, face buried into your neck as your hands ran down his back, comforting him. Your orgasm wasn’t anywhere near as intense as the one before but you were left feeling more fulfilled than you could ever remember feeling.

Bucky withdrew himself from you, fell beside you on the bed, wrapping himself around you and intertwining your legs with his. He held your small hand with his metal one and softly gave it a squeeze as he intertwined your fingers.

“You know what you mean to me right? I know we don’t talk about our feelings too much but fuck, am I glad to have found you, you are just as kinky as me, which is so surprising. You understand me, you never me push me too much and you’re perfect to me, perfect for me. _You’re mine_ and anytime I see anyone else think they even a chance with you I want to snap their neck.” Bucky’s jaw clenched just at the thought.

You brought your hand up to brush some of his hair behind his ear.

“I know Buck, it’s part of the reason I love you. I give you permission to be as possessive over me as you wanna be ‘cause I think it’s hot as hell.” Bucky laughed a bit before burying his face into your neck, he felt his cheeks heating up at your admission of love.

“Does this mean everyone gets to know about us?” You asked, curious if he was actually okay with the idea.

“You don’t think they all got the idea at the party earlier?” Bucky mumbled from your neck.

“Well I guess the make out session by the bar probably gave it away, huh?” You both laughed at that.

Your eyes were heavy but before you could fall asleep you heard Bucky speak softly one last time.

“You’re mine Y/N and I’m yours.”

“All yours, Buck.”


End file.
